


Пламя в груди

by MouseGemini



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel Adventures: Avengers
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt Tony, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Reed Richards is a hazard to public safety, Reed gives no fucks because SCIENCE, Romantic Friendship, Steve Rogers has dirty thoughts, more comfort than hurt really
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseGemini/pseuds/MouseGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В городе появился дракон, и Тони теперь почти полностью раздет. А виноват во всем Рид Ричардс.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пламя в груди

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heart Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/662036) by [nightwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalker/pseuds/nightwalker). 



Железный Человек смеялся.

Смеялся беспечно, искренне, темпераментно. Казалось, что он счастлив — а Тони по-прежнему непросто давалось это чувство — и Стиву пришлось сглотнуть от того, как перехватило горло. Он запрокинул голову и поискал Железного Человека взглядом.

Тот завис почти прямо над ним на высоте тридцати или сорока футов — при таком обзоре сложно было сказать точно. Броня, отражающая солнечный свет, сияла ярко-алым и золотым [1]. Глазам было от этого больно, но Стив не отворачивался. В коммуникаторе еще звучали тихие смешки, в них слышались искренне изумление и нежность, которые Тони постепенно учился не скрывать от остальных.

Стив попытался представить улыбку, которой сопровождался этот смех, и ему пришлось снова сглотнуть, потому что во рту мгновенно пересохло.  
Он хотел окликнуть Железного Человека и попросить его спуститься, хотел поднять лицевую пластину шлема и самому увидеть эту улыбку; хотел, чтобы Тони так улыбался именно ему. Еще он хотел узнать, каким будет на вкус счастье на губах Тони, как щекочет кожу его смех.

Вместо этого Стив глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться, напомнил себе, что сейчас не место и не время («А когда будет время? — устало спросил внутренний голос. — Когда уже Капитан Америка наберется храбрости?»), и ухмыльнулся — на тот случай, если Тони посмотрит на него.

— Железный Человек, не поощряй их.

— _Ой, Кэп, ну брось! Все развлекаются, и никто не пострадал._

Почти правда. Некоторые разрушения были, но незначительные и, кажется, вообще случайные. Полиция сдерживала толпу, гражданские, похоже, воспринимали все как типичный вторник в Нью-Йорке. Кроме нескольких туристов, пытающихся сфотографировать происходящее на телефоны, кажется, никому и в голову не пришло, что есть что-то необычное в том, что Человек-Паук и Тигра катались на драконе, в то время как Тор и Гигантская Девушка [2] уговорами заманивали тварь к порталу между измерениями, откуда она и появилась.

— Не очень-то профессионально.

Железный Человек снова рассмеялся, в этот раз над Стивом. Его это не обидело.

— _Для этих случаев есть протокол?_

Один из туристов, молодой человек с фиолетовыми волосами, просто из кожи вон лез, чтобы сфотографировать Железного Человека, определенно предпочитая закованного в броню героя, а не черно-красного дракона, медленно шествующего по улице. Стив подавил в себе желание похвалить его за хороший вкус.

— Наверное, нет.

— _Даже ты не можешь не признать, что это довольно круто. Хочу сказать, как часто тебе удается увидеть настоящего живого дракона в Нью-Йорке?_

Не очень, и это с учетом их работы. 

— Это значит, что ты готов простить Рида?

— _Я ему когда-нибудь зубы выбью_ , — ответил Железный Человек, и казалось, что идея его так _радует_.

— Нет, не выбьешь, — с нежностью сказал Стив. И он на девяносто процентов был уверен в своей правоте.

Что же до оставшихся десяти… Ну, Рид, вероятно, это заслужил.

Человек-Паук балансировал на спине дракона, словно скользил на невидимом серфе. Тигра сидела ближе к голове, широко разведя пятки и подняв руки, будто каталась на самых удивительных чешуйчатых американских горках в мире.

— В общем, могло быть и хуже.

Дракон, выбравшийся из межпространственного портала, открытого Ридом (интересно, обязательно устраивать такие экзерсизы в центре города? Как же безопасность людей? Конечно, эксперименты Тони тоже время от времени взрывались, и Хэнк один раз случайно натравил на Лексингтон авеню тучу термитов, но это все были явления другого порядка), изначально представлялся угрозой. Но к тому моменту, как на место прибыли Мстители, он, кажется, немного успокоился, и теперь выглядел больше испуганным и сбитым с толку, нежели враждебным. И хотя он не был разумным, Стив решил, что это все равно очень умное создание — как собака или лошадь; по крайней мере, достаточно сообразительное, чтобы распознать, когда ему пытаются помочь. Тор, в частности, просто творил чудеса в вопросах успокаивания драконов: он радостно швырнул молот вниз (последовал громкий «шмяк» и звук трескающегося асфальта), а сам подошел к гостю из другого мира и тихо с ним заговорил. Дракон подпустил его достаточно близко, чтобы Тор положил ладонь ему на морду, и с того момента вел себя смирно.

— _Я буду звать его Беззубиком_ , — объявил Человек-Паук по коммуникатору.

— У него ж _полно_ зубов, — ответил Стив, и Тигра рассмеялась.

— _Полицейские расчищают улицы отсюда до Здания Бакстера_ , — доложил Железный Человек. — _Они спрашивают, стоит ли рисковать и отсылать группы оперативного реагирования назад_.

— Если больше нигде нет чрезвычайных ситуаций, пусть остаются, — решил Стив. Он расправил плечи и приподнял щит, словно готовясь защищаться. — Слушай, Железный Человек. Когда закончим здесь, может, по чизбургеру? Мы недалеко от маленькой забегаловки, в которой работала ЭмДжей, той, с хорошим пивом и сырным картофелем-фри, который тебе нравится. Я бы с радостью… ну, если ты еще не ел.

Последовала пауза длиной в долю секунды, вызванная, вероятно, всего лишь тем, что Железный Человек обрабатывал информацию из семи или восьми источников одновременно, но у Стива все сжалось внутри от мысли, что он размышляет, как бы его вежливо отшить. А потом Железный Человек произнес:  
— _Извини, Кэп, я просто говорил с…_

— _Нет_ , — послышался вскрик Гигантской Девушки, испуганный и разозленный, затем к нему присоединился бессловесный вопль Человека-Паука, который было слышно даже без коммуникатора. Дракон заревел; Стив даже за несколько кварталов видел, как он встал на дыбы, а Тигра и Человек-Паук пытаются зацепиться за его спину, чтобы не упасть. Что-то рухнуло — достаточно тяжелое, чтобы земля содрогнулась, потом раздался пронзительный визг сминающегося металла, и звук, похожий на взорвавшийся гидрант.

— _Уберите их отсюда!_ — кричала Тигра; Стив бросился на голос. — _От винта! От винта! Ох, чер…_

— Что происходит? — заорал Стив, уже почти добежав. Он услышал угрожающее шипение и внезапный рев, а потом полыхнуло пламя, густое и масляное, его языки почти скрыли дракона и товарищей по команде. Тор снова что-то говорил, тихо и успокаивающе, пытался опять утихомирить существо, но, кажется, ничего не получалось.

— _Следи за хвостом, Кэп_ , — предупредил сверху Железный Человек. Стив слышал звук работающих репульсоров, но ничего не видел сквозь клубы черного дыма.

— _Бензоколонка_ , — кратко доложила Гигантская Девушка. — _Дракон испугался и снес баки. Повсюду разлился газ, и, наверное, хватило какой-то искры…_

— _Что его испугало?_ — спросил Железный Человек. Стив уже видел виновников сквозь клубы дыма — двух человек в коже, вооруженных чем-то вроде гарпунов. Оба белые, чуть за сорок или около того, у одного дырок в ухе больше, чем Стив видел в своей жизни. Пирсингованный прицелился гарпуном в дракона, и Стиву захотелось схватить обоих и как следует потрясти. Охотники на драконов? Серьезно, что ли?  
Они вскинулись, увидев, что он бежит к ним сквозь дым, и только один достаточно быстро пришел в себя, чтобы отскочить, когда Капитан Америка кинул щит. Диск ударил пирсингованного в плечо достаточно сильно, чтобы тот выронил свое оружие, а потом Стив добавил кулаком, что его вообще вырубило. 

— Один готов. Кто-нибудь видел его приятеля?

Он слышал злой вопль дракона, перекрывающий гул огня, чувствовал, как дрожит земля, когда существо двигалось. 

— Железный Человек, что ты видишь?

— _Очень немногое, дым слишком густой_.

Стив посмотрел в ту сторону, откуда слышался недовольный ропот дракона, и с облегчением заметил сквозь дым чешуйчатый бок. Кажется, «гость» снова успокаивался; Человек-Паук и Тигра слезли с его спины и стояли в нескольких ярдах сбоку, изо всех сил стараясь показать, что они не представляют опасности. Тор у головы дракона что-то тихо говорил на всеязыке, а Гигантская Девушка парила в нескольких футах над ними, она теперь была обычного размера, но в случае необходимости могла подрасти. Стиву не нужно было видеть едва уловимые покачивания головы Тора, чтобы понимать: ближе подходить не нужно.

— _У вас там все в порядке?_ — Железный Человек был немногословен, он слегка волновался, что пока не получил полный отчет.

— У нас все хорошо, — тихо ответил Стив. Огонь еще полыхал, его жар ощущался даже через квартал; хорошо, что люди отсюда были эвакуированы, когда дракон только появился. — Я не вижу тут гражданских. Думаю, все отлично.

Дракон все еще недовольно и глухо ворчал, но Тор только улыбался, подбираясь ближе. Огонь представлял собой проблему, но никто не был ранен.

— В любом случае, — сказал он, закидывая щит за плечо. — Железный Человек, по поводу того местечка с бургерами…

— _Кэп!_

Услышав предупреждение Гигантской Девушки, Стив развернулся и увидел, как второй охотник поднимает свой… гарпун? Гарпуны же все-таки для китов, разве нет? И он целится прямо в почти уже смирного дракона. Капитан снова потянулся к щиту, но охотник успел первым: копье просвистело по низкой траектории и вонзилось дракону в плечо.

— _Ох, черт_ , — выругался Человек-Паук.

Крик боли прогремел в воздухе, и дракон развернул голову в сторону угрозы. Когда глаза чудовища — блестящие, рубиново красные и _злые_ — остановились на нем, Стив резко втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Он начал доставать щит, готовясь пригнуться, но понимал, что не успеет, потому что опасность слишком близко. Однако вместо того, чтобы кинуться, дракон отпрянул, поднялся на задние лапы и сделал глубокий вдох.

«Драконы выдыхают огонь, — промелькнуло в голове Стива. — А щит недостаточно большой!»

Он приготовился пригибаться или отпрыгивать, надеясь, что плотный материал костюма защитит его, и еще совершенно некстати думая о том, что будет жалеть о пропущенном обеде в компании Тони.

Дракон навис над ним. «Это не огонь», — успел подумать Стив, а потом услышал высокий визг работающих на полной мощности репульсоров. Мелькнула алая с золотым вспышка, и Железный Человек ухватил его за кожаную кольчугу, поднял и откинул в сторону как раз в тот момент, когда дракон выплюнул что-то зеленое и исходящее паром.

Он услышал, как Тор кричит что-то на всеязыке и галдят остальные, желая узнать, все ли в порядке с ними обоими. Дракон резко отряхнулся и начал царапать когтем застрявший в плече гарпун.

— Тони!

— _Я в порядке_ , — откликнулся Железный Человек. — _Кажется, это какой-то яд._

— _Я бы могла неудачно пошутить по поводу дракона и того, что случается с тем, кто оказывается тронут ядом_ [3], — сказала Тигра. — _Но никто из вас не поймет и не оценит_.

— Кроме меня, — возразила Гигантская Девушка. — И чтоб ты знала, мне за себя сейчас ужасно стыдно.

— _Эй, злющий дракон!_ — Человек-Паук залез на стену склада позади чудовища. — _Мне это вытащить_?

— Нет, — повелел Тор. — Оставь это создание, я могу успокоить его.

— Куда делся охотник? — спросил Стив. — Кто-нибудь ви…

— _Убежал_ , — доложил Железный Человек. — _Как раз тогда, когда волшебный дракон Пафф [4] наблевал тут на меня. Для протокола: я на такое не подписывался_.

— _Ты всегда это говоришь_ , — Гигантскую Девушку тирада явно не впечатлила. — _Тор, хочешь, я вырасту и усмирю Темрейра [5]?_

— _Беззубика!_ — хором возразили Человек-Паук и Железный Человек.

— Осторожнее, — предупредил Стив, когда дракон подался назад и снова попытался царапать рану. Кажется, он не планировал их снова атаковать, но если они подберутся ближе, мог и передумать. — Даже в максимальном своем размере ты все равно меньше него. Пока гражданские не подвергаются опасности, пускай Тор пытается его успокоить. Потом можем попробовать приблизиться и помочь.

— _Так, это плохо_ , — сказал Железный Человек.

— Могло быть хуже, — парировал Стив, желая философски к этому отнестись, если никто не ранен. — Я имею в виду, ну, в самом деле, это едва ли…

Он замер, заметив, что Железный Человек стоит, разведя руки в стороны. 

— Что случилось?

— _Кажется, это не яд_ , — ответил Железный Человек сухо и немного взволнованно. — _Думаю, кислота. Или ядовитая кислота. В любом случае, у меня тут проблема._

— Тони… — произнес Стив, и тут начался адский ад.

Что-то блестящее мелькнуло в небе — достаточно яркое, чтобы его было видно сквозь дым. Земля задрожала. Стив инстинктивно вскинул голову, ожидая нападения, но не увидел никакой угрозы. Дракон встал на дыбы, его рык прозвучал как раскат грома, а потом он переступил через Тора и приземлился в полквартале от того места, где стоял, сминая асфальт когтями. Его хвост бешено метался, круша здания, выламывая кирпичи из фасадов и разбивая стекла.

Человек-Паук, который видел поверх дыма благодаря тому, что еще сидел на стене склада, выругался.

— _Что-то прилетело из Здания Бакстера._

— _Прямо в зубы. Вот жопа!_ — мрачно сказал Железный Человек. 

— _Тони_ , — одернула его Тигра.

— Идите, — приказал Стив, взмахнув ей рукой. — Остановите эту штуку, пока кого-нибудь не ранило. Я займусь Железным Человеком. 

Он не стал дожидаться, пока они послушаются, и сразу развернулся к другу.

— Насколько все плохо?

— _Броню еще не проело_ , — доложил Железный Человек. — _Но система самодиагностики отказывает, и жизнеобеспечение вместе с ней. Кажется, кислота проберется сквозь металл через несколько минут._

Стив осмотрел броню. К счастью, кислота была не особенно густой или вязкой, по большей части она стекла по броне и собралась в лужицы у ног Железного Человека; но то, что попало на него, уже оставляло оспины на металле и проедало верхние слои костюма.

— Хорошо, не двигайся. Дай я сниму шлем, — он подошел ближе, намеренно не касаясь брони. — Закрой глазки, ладно? Я изо всех сил постараюсь сделать так, чтобы ничего никуда не капнуло, но береженого Бог бережет.

— _Сейчас, секунду_ , — кратко ответил Железный Человек, и Стив замер, держа руки в миллиметре от краем лицевой пластины. — _Я… Ага. Я просто предупреждал группы оперативного реагирования по поводу яда._

— Хорошая мысль, — одобрил Стив. — Готов?

Железный Человек не двинулся ни на дюйм.

— Готов, Кэп. Я открыл застежку изнутри, но больше, наверное, ничем помочь не могу. Броня не отвечает. Динамики и система жизнеобеспечения тоже откажут в любую секунду.

Это означало, что кислота уже проела электросхемы. Первым делом Стив снял лицевую пластину шлема и откинул ее подальше. Он быстро осмотрел лицо, пытаясь понять, есть ли ожоги; от облегчения, что все в порядке, у него слегка закружилась голова. Тони выполнил его просьбу и закрыл глаза, ресницы чуть подрагивали, свидетельствуя о борьбе с желанием открыть их.

— Кэп? — спросил Тони.

— Секунду, — ответил Стив, просовывая пальцы внутрь брони, чтобы откинуть сзади клипсу, дающую возможность снять оставшуюся часть шлема, потом быстро стянул и его, следя за тем, чтобы не наклонять в сторону Тони, и тоже откинул подальше на другую сторону улицы. — Порядок.

Тони заморгал. 

— Спасибо. Остальное я могу снять сам, если хочешь пойти помочь остальным. 

Стив слышал сирены и отдаленный рык дракона, но в переговорах по коммуникатору не было паники, по большей части Мстители обсуждали, сколько им будут должны члены Фантастической Четверки за эту историю. Кажется, все сходились во мнении, что задолжали им по полной программе. 

— Они в норме. Просто стой спокойно, хорошо? Я с тебя все это сниму.

— Я могу… — Тони потянулся к грудной пластине, и Стив увидел на руках костюма с боков и на пальцах глубокие отметины от кислоты.

— Нет, — гаркнул Стив, и Тони замер. — Оно проедает твои перчатки. Разведи-ка руки. 

Тони поморщился, но послушался. 

— Тут броня тоньше, ради гибкости. Кэп, твои перчатки тоже не защитят тебя…

— Регенерация, — напомнил ему Стив. Он нажал на открывающие клипсы на грудной пластине и поймал ее, тихо хмыкнув, когда она упала ему в руки, открывая ношеную футболку с логотипом «Металлики». Тони всегда так грациозно двигался в броне, и легко можно было забыть, что она весит вдвое больше него самого. — И еще один повод сделать это быстро. Просто стой спокойно. Я не допущу, чтобы ты получил ожог.

— Я знаю, — сказал Тони, и, кажется, немного расслабился, расправив плечи. — Просто сам не пострадай.

— Это в мои планы не входит, — заверил его Стив. — Не двигайся.

Тони стоял тихо, пока Стив аккуратно снимал броню с его плеч и спины и откидывал в сторону, слегка морщась, когда детали с металлическим звоном падали на тротуар. Тони, кажется, испытывал те же чувства, судя по тому, как опускались уголки его губ каждый раз, когда Стив швырял части костюма словно металлолом. Тони любил броню, Стив это отлично знал, и ему было очень жаль, что так получилось, но обращаться с ней с большим уважением совершенно не было времени.

Пока все снималось легко. Стив заметил, что руки Тони начинают дрожать из-за напряжения, так как броня теперь просто тянула его вниз. Он старался работать как можно быстрее, но стягивая перчатки с запястий Тони, внимательно следил, чтобы они не наклонялись вниз и едкая жидкость не попала назад на пальцы. Правая перчатка пострадала больше всего, первоначальный красный цвет уже почти пропал под пятнами серых отметин; а репульсоры были испорчены настолько, что восстановлению не подлежали. Рука Тони тоже оказалась обожжена, и Стив пробормотал тихое ругательство, принимаясь за работу с новым рвением, но сохраняя внимательность.

— Ты что, сквернословишь? — спросил с удивлением Тони. Он не двигался, но внимательно смотрел на Стива. — Боже мой, Капитан Америка только что выругался!

— Надо было сказать мне, что кислота проела металл, — Стив откинул правую перчатку с большей силой, чем все остальное, и внимательно изучил пострадавшую конечность. Большие участки кожи руки и кисти уже стали ярко-красными, но пальцы казались невредимыми. Должно быть, субстанция проникла в отверстие под репульсор. Стив поднес пальцы к ожогам, но не осмелился прикоснуться.

— Ты бы все равно быстрее не управился, — отмахнулся Тони. — Стив, со мной все будет хорошо. Ты ни в чем не виноват.

— Давай-ка снимем остальное, — ответил Стив. — Еще где-нибудь кислота проникла внутрь?

— Пока нет, — заверил его Тони. — Я закрылся руками в последнюю минуту — должно быть, перчатки и приняли на себя большую часть повреждений.

Лучше руки Тони, чем лицо, голова или, Боже упаси, реактор. Впрочем, вслух это Стив не сказал, а вернулся к своей задаче с угрюмой убежденностью достать друга из брони, не причинив большего вреда.

Совсем не так, не мог не думать он, ему хотелось бы впервые раздевать Тони.

Пластины брони, защищающие бедра и нижнюю часть торса, снялись легко, их Стив тоже откинул в сторону. Оказалось, что на Тони надеты линялые боксеры с маленькими… эм, изображениями щита Капитана Америка.

— Раз пошла такая пьянка, — заявил Тони, решительно не глядя Стиву в лицо. — Я их купил до того, как мы познакомились.

Стив не вполне определился, какой сделать из этого вывод, но когда все это закончится и все будут в безопасности, он точно примет горячий душ и пофантазирует на тему того, как зубами стягивает с Тони эти странные шортики.

— Ладно, — произнес он, мысленно отметая все остальное. Разблокировал части брони, закрывающие ноги, и снял, сначала верхнюю часть, потом нижнюю. — Остались только ботинки. Надо делать все очень осторожно, хорошо? Они еще покрыты кислотой, на асфальте вокруг лужи. Поэтому, пожалуйста, обхвати меня за шею, а я открою клипсы и вытащу тебя, чтобы ты был подальше от луж, ладно?

— Ты собираешься _нести_ меня? — спросил Тони. — Нет. Нет. Кэп, это не…

— Тут на улице везде кислота, — произнес Стив, чеканя каждое слово. — Я _не_ позволю тебе по ней ходить. Так что стой смирно и обними меня за шею, пока эта штука не проела твою броню и не покалечила тебя. _Пожалуйста_ , Тони.

— Надо было надеть поддоспешник, — пробормотал Тони, но наклонился вперед и обхватил руками шею Стива, сцепив запястья у него за затылком. Должно быть, раненой руке было больно, но он не вздрогнул. 

Обычно он поддоспешник носил — очень обтягивающий, сделанный из специальной, созданной им самим, ткани, одновременно дышащей и защищающей от пуль. Стив этому радовался, потому что с особенной отчетливостью осознавал: Тони — единственный обычный человек в команде. Но поддоспешник походил на гидрокостюм, и требовалось время, чтобы его надеть. Соответственно, в случае срочного вызова (а зачастую они такие и получали) Тони обычно предпочитал отказаться от него и надевал броню на что придется — от делового костюма до… хм, белья. Или вообще на голое тело — такое тоже случалось.

— Я бы все равно не позволил тебе идти, если, конечно, поддоспешник не защищает от кислоты, — возразил Стив. Он решил не упоминать тот факт, что даже если бы и защищал, ничего бы не изменилось. — Готов? Ботинки сильно пострадали, надо тебя из них доставать.

Тони кивнул. Они теперь стояли так близко, что Стив скорее это почувствовал, чем увидел. Руки Тони были теплыми, и Стив чувствовал каждый тихий, глубокий вздох Тони у своего уха. 

— Хорошо, — он сглотнул. — Просто держись за меня.

— Не сомневаюсь в тебе, Кэп. Я готов.

Стив на мгновенье закрыл глаза. 

— Держись, — повторил он, открыл сразу оба замка на ботинках, стянул правую перчатку и, обхватив Тони за талию, встал, поднимая Тони и вытаскивая из остатков брони. — Все чисто?

— Чисто, — голос Тони звучал напряженно, но Стив не ослабил хватку, не желая рисковать и опускать друга рядом с брызгами, покрывавшими улицу.

Он отнес Тони подальше от огня, в том направлении, куда пошли остальные и дракон, и не отпускал, пока они не отошли подальше от кислоты и разбитого стекла. Дым здесь был не таким густым, он огляделся, пытаясь понять, рядом ли еще полицейские и пожарные. Он подозревал, что они разбежались, когда дракон начал кидаться на людей, и дожидались отмашки Мстителей, чтобы вернуться. Это радовало. Тони, вероятно, был бы расстроен, если бы кто-то увидел, что его вот так несут.

Он аккуратно опустил Тони на чистый участок тротуара.

— Все хорошо?

Тони отпрянул от него, коротко кивнул и отвернулся.

— Ага, я в норме. Если теперь хочешь пойти за остальными…

— Я не оставлю тебя тут, раненого и в одном белье, — ответил Стив. Он осторожно стянул с себя то, что осталось от левой перчатки, и выкинул ее — кислота не проела материал насквозь, но со временем это неизбежно произойдет. Обе перчатки точно на выброс. — Как твоя рука?

Тони поднял руку и посмотрел на нее, словно успел забыть об ожоге, что, возможно, именно так и было. 

— Врать не буду, болит, сволочь. Но не думаю, что тут что-то серьезное.

Стив осторожно обхватил руку Тони обеими ладонями, как можно аккуратнее повертел в разные стороны. Ожоги не казались серьезными, хотя кожа по-прежнему была агрессивно-красной, но кажется, до глубоких повреждений дело не дошло. 

— Думаю, ты прав, — сказал он, погладив предплечья и плечи. — Ты еще где-нибудь ранен? 

Он провел пальцами по волосам Тони.

— Стив… — прозвучало до странности жалобно. — Не надо… Нет. Я не ранен, правда.

— Ты что…? — Стив взглянул на лицо Тони, но тот отвернулся, опустив глаза, и упорно пялился на землю. Тони нелегко было смутить, но сейчас его щеки покраснели — на скулах вспыхнули яркие темно-красные пятна. 

— Эй, что…

Ой.

Пресловутые брифы с картинками в виде щита Капитана Америка не оставляли пространства для воображения даже тогда, когда у человека, носившего их, не наблюдалось весьма впечатляющей эрекции.

— Ладно, — сказал он, потому что, если не принимать во внимание его собственную заинтересованность, это не было чем-то очень уж особенным. — Ой, ну у всех такое было, да? Иногда тело так реагирует на выброс адреналина. 

Он положил руку Тони на загривок. 

— Эй, все хорошо, я не… — он не знал наверняка, какую реакцию Тони ему приписывает в своем воображении, но у него возникло четкое ощущение, что если выберет неверное слово, все полетит под откос с такой скоростью, что только на квинджете и догонишь. — Тони, посмотри на меня. Все нормально.

— Извини, — ответил Тони, поднимая голову, но не встречаясь со Стивом взглядом. — Не хотел ставить тебя в неловкое положение.

— Вовсе ты меня в неловкое положение и не поставил. И вообще, твоего смущения на нас двоих хватит. Так что не волнуйся, — он попытался обнадеживающе улыбнуться. Возможно, удалось бы лучше, если бы Тони на него смотрел. — Просто… эм… дай себе минутку, чтобы адреналин отпустил.

Теперь уже Тони посмотрел на него — губы крепко сжаты, глаза сияют. В его взгляде была яростная решимость, та же, которая появлялась, когда он стремился нагнать страху на правление или поднимался после удара суперзлодея; когда он сражался за что-то важное и не позволял ничему себя остановить. В этом весь Тони, железная воля, огонь и сила. Стив буквально замер, не убирая руку с его плеча.

Прошла секунда, показавшаяся вечностью, где-то вдалеке ревели сирены, а потом Тони со спокойной осторожностью, до странности контрастировавшей с тем, как его мышцы были напряжены и зажаты под пальцами Стива, произнес:  
— Что, если дело не в адреналине?

У Стива дыхание перехватило, и он буквально уставился на собеседника. Прошло достаточно времени — хотя и не больше нескольких секунд — чтобы выражение лица Тони стало расстроенным и он попытался отвернуться. 

— Забудь. Не… Я просто спросил. Нам стоит…

— Подожди, — сказал Стив, и даже ему самому собственный голос показался надломленным и задыхающимся. — Подожди. Тони.

Мускулы под его рукой были все еще напряжены, но Стив достаточно долго знал Тони, чтобы распознать настороженную надежду в том, как он замер. И еще доверие в том, как он развернулся к Стиву, приготовившись к удару, но соглашаясь его принять, потому что Стив об этом попросил.

— Я раньше, — начал Стив, слыша собственный голос словно издалека. — Я спросил, не хочешь ли…

— Чизбургеры, — кивнул Тони. — Верно, да, я слышал. 

Его улыбка была нервной и наигранной, но он умудрился говорить почти нормально. — Верно. Я, ах, я этому был рад, но я пойму…

— Нет! Нет, нам стоит… Я хочу. Нам стоит. Но может быть… — Стив откашлялся. — Может быть, ужин вместо обеда? И я мог бы… нам стоит пойти в какое-нибудь милое место.

Тони облизнул губы. Стив отдавал себе отчет, что пялится, но не мог заставить себя прекратить.

— Стив, ты приглашаешь меня… — он дотронулся до талии Стива, осторожно и неуверенно, слегка огладив изгиб над бедром, и Стив подумал о том, что никакое другое прикосновение никогда не сравнится с этим первым неуверенным проявлением нежности. — Слушай, если я вдруг тебя неправильно понял…

— _Да Боже ж мой_! — завопила в коммуникатор Тигра. — _Кэп, позови ты его уже на свидание, это ж невозможно просто. И Тони, Кэп на тебя слюни пускал и по тебе чах еще до того, как я в команду вступила, это очень, **очень** заметно. А теперь либо начинайте говорить непристойности, чтобы я могла хоть как-то вас терпеть, либо **свалите с общей частоты**!_

Стив отшатнулся от Тони так быстро, что чуть не завалился на спину.

— Ой, Боже! — сказал он, отчасти со смехом, отчасти с ужасом. Взглянул вверх, ожидая увидеть, как Тони закатывает глаза, но вместо этого увидел, как Тони замыкается в себе.

— Ладно, — произнес Тони едва ли не шепотом. — Ладно, значит… значит, я тебя неправильно понял. Извини. Я просто… не знаю. Мы могли бы… тебе надо пойти за остальными.

Румянец пропал, и Тони теперь был бледен и напряжен; раненая рука, прижатая к груди, дрожала.

Стиву потребовалось слишком много времени, чтобы понять — целая минута, в течение которой Тони пялился в небо, словно больше всего на свете хотел улететь отсюда и никогда не возвращаться. Сердце Стива буквально выпрыгивало из груди, потому что… потому что он никогда не хотел, чтобы по его вине Тони так выглядел.

А потом до него дошло. У Тони же не было наушника — броня подсоединяла его ко всем каналам коммуникатора, а теперь, когда ее сняли, он не мог знать, что говорят товарищи по команде. Он не слышал Тигру, он только понял, что потянулся к Стиву, а тот шарахнулся. И посмеялся над ним.

— Нет, — Стив заговорил громче. — Нет. Ты правильно меня понял.

Он вытащил наушник.

— Тигра просто… она отвлекла меня, вот и все, — Тони быстро посмотрел на наушник, и Стиву показалось, что он видел в его глазах понимание, но Тони не двигался и по-прежнему стоял так, словно ждал, что его сейчас ударят. — Ты пойдешь со мной на свидание?

Тони встретился с ним взглядом, выдержал паузу. 

— Ты же не пытаешься просто быть милым, да? И это не какое-нибудь свидание из жалости к бедному уроду, которого ты вежливо подводишь к мысли, что он тебе не пара?

— Я постараюсь никогда тебя не подводить, — честно ответил Стив. — Возможно, я когда-нибудь облажаюсь, но не потому, что буду плохо стараться. Я хочу пригласить тебя на свидание. Хочу вывести тебя в свет. Сегодня, если врачи решат, что твоя рана не слишком серьезна.

Губы Тони слегка дрогнули, он склонил голову к плечу.

— Мы немного торопимся, да?

— Я месяцами пытался набраться смелости, — Стив сглотнул, постарался быть настолько же смелым, как Тони до этого, когда неуверенно намекнул Стиву. — Я так боялся разрушить лучшую дружбу в своей жизни, ты не представляешь.

— Возможно, немного представляю, — плечи Тони потихоньку расслаблялись. — Итак, ужин?

— Ужин. И кино? Или танцы? Мне всегда хотелось потанцевать с тобой.

Тони слегка дернулся.

— Правда?

— Ты такой грациозный, — сказал Стив. Он рискнул сделать шажок в сторону Тони, с тревогой осознавая, как похож на Тора, пытающегося приручить дракона. — Мне нравится смотреть, как ты двигаешься.

— Я знаю много движений, — в улыбке, появившейся на лице Тони, было что-то озорное. — Могу показать тебе некоторые.

Стиву ужасно давались намеки и двусмысленности, но он знал Тони Старка и знал этот взгляд.

— С нетерпением этого жду, — серьезно ответил он. Потом протянул руку, и на этот раз Тони двинулся, подошел достаточно близко, чтобы Стив мог обхватить его за талию, притянуть и обнять.

— Под движениями я имею в виду секс, — пояснил Тони. Он высвободил руки и обнял Стива, прижимаясь к нему, словно искал укрытие от бури.

Стив рассмеялся и поцеловал Тони в шею. Подождал, чтобы понять, как это будет воспринято, и когда Тони только довольно и расслабленно хмыкнул, повторил. 

— Я понял, что ты имеешь в виду, Тони.

Тони слегка изогнул шею, давая Стиву доступ к горлу, изгибу подбородка.

— Просто хотел убедиться, что мы на одной волне.

Стив погладил Тони по волосам.

— Я счастлив быть с тобой на любой волне, какая тебе нравится, Тони. До тех пор, пока ты со мной в одной лодке.

За это ему досталась сияющая улыбка, и Тони запрокинул голову. Поцелуй. Он ждал поцелуя, и сердце снова было готово выпрыгнуть из груди. Стив провел большим пальцем по нижней губе Тони, чувствуя, как у него перехватило дыхание, ощутил безошибочную твердость эрекции у своего бедра. Он почувствовал приступ возбуждения, такой сильный, что пришлось сглотнуть и подавить в себе внезапное желание забыть все остальное и просто найти мягкую горизонтальную поверхность. Вместо этого Стив наклонился и прижался губами к губам Тони; он целовал его на опустевшей улице, в квартале от них полыхал пожар, асфальт покрывали кислота и битое стекло, а в городе буйствовал дракон. Это его жизнь, их жизнь, и все было идеально, так идеально, потому что Тони целовал его в ответ, нежно и мягко, его губы раскрывались под напором Стива с тихим звуком, скорее удивленным, чем требовательным. Это все, чего Стив только желал.

— Беру свои слова назад, — сказал Тони наконец, отпрянув. В его голосе опять был смех, то самое счастье, которое до боли желал чуть раньше Стив. — Я люблю Рида. Рид — мой кумир. Рид…

Стив снова поцеловал его, и Тони крепко его обхватил. В этот раз, когда Стив отпрянул, Тони просто прильнул к нему, прижался лбом к его лбу и выдохнул.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Стив, и это казалось признанием, огромным облегчением. — Я люблю тебя, Тони, я…

Тони снова его поцеловал, прерывая фразу.

Где-то вдалеке ревел дракон — громкий триумфальный звук. Гремел гром, а сирены почти смолкли. В любой момент вернутся их товарищи по команде, чтобы убедиться, что Тони в порядке, а потом примутся немилосердно их дразнить, и будут делать это, возможно, всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Стив решил, что оно того стоит.

Комментарии:  
[1] В Marvel Adventures у Тони иногда ОЧЕНЬ сияющая броня, словно он специально ее полирует. И хотя любой костюм Железного Человека яркий и будет еще ярче на солнечном свету, тут, возможно, дана отсылка конкретно к вышеупомянутому обстоятельству.

[2] Она же Giant Girl. Я не смогла найти, как принято переводить ее имя на русский, сделала дословно. Если есть какое-то устоявшееся словосочетание и оно не совпадает с моим вариантом, дайте знать, я поправлю. :)  
P. S. Между прочим, это Джанет ван Дайн, хорошо знакомая нам в мире 616 как Оса. :)  
http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wasp_(comics)#Other_versions

[3] Отсылка к роману Touched by Venom, первой книге цикла Dragon Temple Saga: http://www.goodreads.com/series/61608-dragon-temple-saga  
Судя по всему, это не только фэнтези, но еще и крутой романс, не исключено, что даже с Мэри-Сью в комплекте.  
Более подробное описание: http://www.fantasticfiction.co.uk/c/janine-cross/touched-by-venom.htm

Бесполезный факт. В мире существует вот такая "околомарвеловская" штука: http://tfile.me/forum/viewtopic.php?t=19072

[4] Волшебный дракон Пафф - персонаж очень популярной песенки: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Puff,_the_Magic_Dragon  
Про него еще есть фильм: http://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/369078/

[5] Темрейр - серия книг Наоми Новик (а заодно имя дракона из них): http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Temeraire_(series)  
В русском переводе цикл называется "Отчаянный", первая книга - "Дракон ее величества": http://fantlab.ru/work77709

Беполезный факт. Еще "темрейр" - это такой британский броненосец: http://ships.academic.ru/2461/Temeraire_(%D0%A2%D0%B5%D0%BC%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%80)


End file.
